Ghost ?
by justnyao
Summary: (UPDATE CHAPTER 4) menceritakan tentang Luhan, gadis ceria yang cenderung hyperaktif harus pindah meninggalkan para sahabatnya demi kesehatannya, disana dia bertemu dengan... Hantu? HunHan / slight other exo couples/ Gs for uke / romance (?) supernatural (?) aku bingung menentukan genrenya./ tidak suka jangan dibaca/ My first Story ! baru belajar mohon bantuannya *bow*
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost ?**

Summary : menceritakan tentang Luhan, gadis ceria yang cenderung hyperaktif harus pindah meninggalkan para sahabatnya demi kesehatannya, disana dia bertemu dengan... Hantu? HunHan / slight other exo couples/ Gs for uke / romance (?) supernatural (?) aku bingung menentukan genrenya./ tidak suka jangan dibaca/ My first Story ! baru belajar mohon bantuannya *bow*

Length : 1/?

Rate : K-T

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Xi Luhan

\- other exo's member

\- some OC characters

Justnyao present.. abal story kkk~

Don't like? Don't read J

Happy reading~

Begining...

Hai, namaku Luhan . aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang diriku. Aku adalah seorang gadis SMA yang biasa biasa saja, aku punya beberapa sahabat baik disekolah. Yang pertama :

**Kris**, si muka bule kalau beum mengenalnya dia terlihat _cool_, tetapi ketika sudah mengenalnya maka bayanganmu itu hancur seketika kk dia termasuk orang yang konyol tetapi dia sangat _care_ pada sahabat sahabatnya dan dia yang paling dewasa sikapnya daripada kami,

yang kedua adalah **Chanyeol**, dia orang yang ceria, cerah, sangat menyenangkan, dia adalah _moodmaker_ bagi kami , dia tipe lelaki _playboy_ hampir separu dari gadis di sekolah ini pernah menjadi pacarnya, tetapi jangan salah, jika menyangkut kata sahabat dia tak pernah main main, dia orang paling pertama yang memarahiku (sambil menolong) saat kecerobohanku keluar ,

yang ketiga **Kyungsoo,** dia seperti _umma_ bagi kami dia benar benar perhatian, sabar aargh.. tipe istri idaman!.

Oh ya.. kata mereka aku ini gadis yang aktif dan tidak bisa diam seperti rusa, kesana kemari melakukan ini itu sampai akhirnya drop dan berujung diomeli oleh mereka semua. Aku menyukai kehidupanku bersama mereka.. disini, ditempat ini, akan tetapi kini semuanya berubah, berawal dari kesehatanku yang memburuk, sampai akhirnya dokter menyarankan untuk pindah ke tempat dimana udara masih bersih dimana tidak banyak polusi bertebaran. Aku harus meninggalkan mereka bertiga.. sahabat yang paling ku sayangi..

Rooftop, Saint High School, Seoul, Korea Selatan

" lu.. kau benar benar akan pindah?" pertanyaan yang sama terus terlontar dari mulut seorang yeoja bermata bulat , entah sudah berapa puluh kali pertanyaan tersebut ditanyakan olehnya

"kyungie.. mian.. sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pindah tapi.."

"kyungie relakan luhan pergi, ini untuk kebaikan luhan juga." Pemuda bermuka mirip bule itu memotong perkataan luhan

"iya.. supaya luhan bisa pergi dengan tenang" sahut si telinga lebar yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari ketiga temannya

" Yaaaaak! Apa salahkuuu!" teriak si telinga lebar sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang terkena 'serangan' mendadak dari teman temannya

"yak! Park Chanyeol! kau pikir aku mati apa? " –Luhan

"pabo, kalimatmu itu salah" –Kris

"kau ini mendoakan luhan yang tidak tidak ya" –Kyungsoo

"yaaaa! Maksudku kan supaya luhan tidak merasa terbebani karena harus pergi meninggalkan kita" Chanyeol membela diri

"Hannie, kau akan pindah kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo mengaihkan topik pembicaraan

"aku akan pindah ke daerah Busan Kyungie.." jawab luhan membuat ekpresi sedih

"Busan? Aaah gwenchana~ tak terlalu jauh kok, kalau liburan aku akan sering sering main kesana ne?"

"aku juga" sahut Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"nah.. kami akan bersama sama mengunjungimu di Busan hm? jangan sedih ya?"

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan diikuti dengan Chanyeol dan Kris yang bergabung dalam pelukan itu

"terimakasih.. terimakasih aku sayang kalian semua" setetes air mata lolos dari sudut mata Luhan

Hari semakin sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing masing tentunya setelah mengantarkan Luhan terlebih dahulu

-Rumah luhan-

" lu?" kris mengguncangkan tubuh luhan pelan

"luuuu~ sudah sampai" Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Luhan, tetapi tak ada reaksi dari rusa kecil yang tertidur itu.

"benar benar anak ini" gumam Kyungsoo, mereka terus mencoba membangunkan luhan dengan berbagai cara tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil,

sampai...

"Luhan ! ada kecoa! " teriak Kyungsoo, sontak Luhan membuka mata kaget

"hwaaaa! Mana mana? Singkirkaaan!" teriak Luhan histeris

Luhan sangat takut dengan kecoa, mereka tidak menyangka dengan kata kecoa saja bisa membangunkan luhan yang teridur seperti orang mati. 'Pfft..' ketiga sahabatnya sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang histeris hanya mendengar kata kecoa

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"YAAAKK KALIAN MENGERJAIKU? YAAAKK!" teriak Luhan kesal karena baru sadar bahwa dia dikerjai

"ahahaha.. mukamu lucu sekali lu" – Chanyeol

"hahaha habisnya kau dibangunkan sulit sekali sih" – Kyungsoo

" hahahaha kau masih saja mudah ditipu lu " – Kris

Muka Luhan merah padam "kalian jahat sekali" omelnya

"kan bisa kalian bangunkan pelan pelan~" Luhan mulai merajuk

"kami sudah membangunkanmu dengan berbagai cara dari yang lembut sampai yang kasar" omel chanyeol, mendengar itu luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kalian tega sekali" ucap luhan 'oh tidak imut sekali' pikir ketiga temannya

"ooo uri hannie~ maafkan aku hm?" ucap kyungsoo gemas melihat muka luhan yang merajuk

"sudah sudah, ini sudah sampai, kalau tak turun nanti rumahmu lari/?" celetuk kris

"sejak kapan rumah bisa lari? Mereka tak punya kaki bodoh" jawab chanyeol

" sejak 5 menit yang lalu" jawab kris datar

"hei jangan aneh aneh kris.. sudah ya aku pulang dulu.. besok... kalian jadi membantuku pindah kan?" Luhan membuka seat belt nya

"jadi/tentu/pasti" jawab ketiganya serempak Luhan tertawa kecil

"terimakasih~ aku sayang kalian" Luhan tersenyum manis

"dah lu sampai jumpa besok" luhan mengangguk kecil dan melambai sampai mobil yang ditumpangi para sahabatnya menghilang di tikungan jalan. Luhan melangkah masuk kerumahnya dengan gontai, dilihatnya beberapa barang sudah di pak dalam kardus – kardus besar

Luhan menatap sekeliling rumah , rumah yang sudah 18 tahun ia tinggali.. " aku belum rela pindah dari sini" batin luhan.

"Mama.. Luhan pulang"

TBC

Ini apaaaa? ;A; hahaha entahlah yang pasti nyao baru mulai belajar menulis, untuk yang baca (kalau ada) tolong gimme ur review (halah) boleh di kritik tapi jangan di bash / flame ya ;A; hiks kependekan yaaa? Hihi maaf namanya juga lagi belajar /.\ , help meeee~ beri tahu yang mana yang kurang atau terlalu over, yang mana yang perlu dibenahi karena ini pertama kalinya nyao coba buat nulis, need ur response readers 3 kkk kalau banyak yang minat bakal dilanjutin tapi kalau nggak mungkin akan stop sampai sini aja kkk sankyuuuuuuuu~ *smooch* sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa~ *bow*

(30032015)


	2. Chapter 2

i'm baaackkkk! maaf lama hehe, aku sempet ragu sama lanjutan ini berkenan di hati/? kalian atau nggak ;-;, terimakasih banget buat yang review kk aku nggak nyangka ada yang baca ;-; thaaannkssssssseeuuu

don't like don't read

no bash

sorry typos everywhere

enjoy

just nyao present

Ghost Chapter 2

begins

Burung burung berkicau dengan riang, dan matahari menembus celah celah gorden membuat sang pemilik kamar menggeliat tak nyaman karena sinar matahari. Leguhan kecil terdengar seiring terbukanya kedua kelopak mata itu. Mata rusa itu membelalak lebar melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam weker di mejanya .

"HUAAAAA LUHAN TELAAAT" jerit luhan histeris setelah melihat jam wekernya menunjukkan angka 7. Suara gaduh dari langkah kaki dan disusul suara pintu terbuka kasar menjawab teriakan super dari luhan tadi, dari balik pintu muncul mama, papa dan jie-jie nya dengan wajah panik

"ada apa?! Kenapa berteriak?" tanya mama luhan

"kenapa luhan tak dibangunkaaaannn.. luhan terlambat!"

Xiumin langsung sweatdrop "haish! Kami kira ada apa. Apa kau lupa? ini adalah hari minggu" jawab xiumin yang disertai suara kikikan kecil dari orang tuanya

"sepertinya ada yang tak sabar untuk sekolah lagi?" – papa

"cepat bangun mandi dan bergabung dibawah untuk sarapan oke" – mama

Pintu pun tertutup kembali meninggalkan luhan sendiri . "aish pabo" rutuk luhan pada dirinya sendiri , ini memalukan! batinnya.

Setelah mandi luhan langsung turun untuk sarapan. Dengan lesu uhan duduk di kursi sebelah jie-jienya dan mengambil piring untuk memulai sarapannya. Luhan menyantap makanannya dalam diam, hal ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran untuk xiumin

" kau kenapa lu? tak biasanya kau diam. Kau sakit?" tanya xiumin

" aniyooooo hanya tak bersemangat saja" jawab luhan malas, xiumin hanya mengangguk angguk

"kenapa? Apa kau masih belum rela?" pertanyaan xiumin hanya dijawab dengan dengusan kecil dari luhan

"hei, senyum sayang , disana kau pasti akan bertemu teman teman baru" sahut papa luhan

"neee.." sahut luhan sedih, bagaimana tak sedih jika harus meninggalkan para sahabat yang ia sayangi?

"semua barang kalian sudah di bereskan luhan, xiumin? Nanti siang kita pindah ke rumah yang baru" xiumin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan mama nya dia masih fokus dengan makanannya, sedangkan luhan masih setia dengan ekspresi gloomy nya menggumamkan kata sudah.

Suara bel pintu mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang melamun menatap kotak kotak kardus yang membungkus barang-barang dirumahnya, menandakan mereka sudah siap untuk pindah, memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Luhan bergegas membuka pintu mendengar suara bel yang ditekan secara brutal/? "yaaa tunggu sebentar" luhan membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat dari wanita bermata bulat

"kyungie!" pekik Luhan senang dan menyambut pelukan dari kyungsoo

"lihat apa yang ku bawa" kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan wana putih dan pink " ta-daahh~" mata luhan berbinar , tanpa dibuka pun ia tahu isi kotak tersebut.. strawberry cake kesukaannya!

"aku tahu pasti kau dalam mood yang buruk saat ini makanya aku membawakan ini untukmu" kyungsoo tersenyum, mata luhan berkaca kaca mendengarnya

" terimakasih kyungie.. hiks.."

"hei hei jangan menangis hm? ayo makan cake nya didalam?" Kyungsoo menghapus airmata yang sempat mengalir di pipi Luhan, sang rusa mengangguk imut lalu melihat kesekeliling

"un.. kyungie.. kau datang sendiri? Mana kris dan chanyeol?"

" um... sepertinya mereka terlambat hannie.. ayo masuk aku ingin bertemu dengan paman, bibi dan xiumin jie"

"kajjaaa~" Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah

"um mama dan papa sedang memberskan barang barang yang belum di pak" celoteh luhan sambil terus berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, disana terlihat mama luhan sedang sibuk membereskan barang barang

"mama.. papa.. kyungsoo ingin bertemu" ucap luhan. Mama luhan langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya

"halo kyungie.. apa kabar sayang?" tanya mama luhan mendekati kyungsoo

"halo bibi, um kyung baik, bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi?"

" kami baik sayang, ayo duduk dulu, kyung mau minum apa?" tanya mama luhan

"ah. Jangan repot repot bibi"

"hei, anggap saja rumah sendiri oke. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"um.. apa saja bibi" jawab kyungsoo tersenyum

"mama.. luhan mau jus jeruk" sahut luhan sambil tersenyum lebar

"hei.. memangnya siapa yang menawarimu rusa kecil" jawab mama luhan menggoda, luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

" kkk.. arraseo arraseo.. mama ambilkan"

Tak lama mama luhan kembali dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan kemudian pamit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengepak barang, tinggalah luhan dan kyungsoo di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo membuka kotak cake dan memotongnya sedikit

" ayo aaaa" kyungsoo menyuapkan potongan cake ke luhan

"heei aku bisa sendiri kyungg"

"ish jangan menolak , ayo buka mulutmu" paksa kyungsoo, akhirnya luhan membuka mulutnya pasrah dan cake itu meluncur masuk ke mulut luhan dengan mulus, luhan berbinar merasakan rasa yang khas dari kue favoritnya strawberry mood yang tadi down meluncur naik karena cake kesukaannya itu. Canda tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut sampai suara ketukan menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"sebentar.." luhan berlari untuk membuka pintu

"sia.." begitu pintu dibuka boneka besar menyembul dari balik pintu membuat luhan terkejut

"..pa..? " kata luhan masih dalam mode shock nya, dari balik boneka muncul wajah bule yang tak asing di mata luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan boneka yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya

"kriiis! Aaah bonekanya .. cuteee! Ini untukku? " luhan mengambil memeluk boneka rusa yang lumayan besar

"tidak itu untuk xiumin jie" jawab kris santai dan mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari luhan. Kyungsoo yang penasaran karena ribut-ribut pun menyusul luhan an melihat siapa yang datang

"heiii, kris kenapa baru datang?" tanya kyungsoo

" aku berkeliling korea selatan dulu untuk mendapatkan boneka ini" jawab kris disambut dengan pelukan erat dari luhan

"aku menyayangimuuuuuuu~" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, kris dan kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi luhan

"hei heii~ aku dilupakan"

"heiii~ satu lagi pangeran kesiangan" ucap kyungsoo , chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapinya

"maaf aku ketiduran, semalam aku begadang"

"huh? Untuk apa begadang? Setahuku tidak ada pertandingan bola tadi malam, atau tugas atau apapun" tanya kris

"aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita semua" chanyeol menunjuk tas ranselnya yang lumayan besar

"apa kalian tak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk? Tasku berat kalau kalian tahu" keluh chanyeol

"yayaya ayo masuk semuaaaa" luhan menggeret tangan chanyeol sambil memeluk boneka rusanya dengan tangan lain, diikuti dengan kris dan kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya, begitu melihat sofa chanyeol langsung bergegas duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai

"ah.. bahuku serasa mau patah" keluhnya sambil memijat bahunya

"memangnya kau bawa apa?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"ayoo buka buka" sahut luhan ikut penasaran, sedangkan kris hanya diap tetapi juga antusias dengan apa yang dibawa oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum misterius dan membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan 3 buah buku yang tebal dari ranselnya. Pantas saja berat..

"apa itu?" tanya luhan tidak sabar, chanyeol membagikan buku itu kepada 3 temannya yang lain

"aku membuat album foto untuk kalian, isinya bisa kalian lihat sendiri kk~ ayo saling bertukar tanda tangan" ucap chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan album miliknya, dengan mata berbinar luhan menerima album tersebut dan melihat lihat isinya, lembar demi lembar foto menampakkan semua cerita tentang persahabatan mereka, dengan cerita singkat dibawah foto tersebut senang, sedih,takut,muram semua tertuang didalam album itu, tentunya didominasi oleh cerita dari sudut pandang chanyeol. Terkadang Kris dan Kyungsoo menertawakan tulisan Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak rapi atau mereka bertiga tertawa mengingat kekonyolan yang pernah mereka perbuat , disamping itu luhan tertawa yang dipaksakan. Luhan mati matian menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar . Kris yang menyadarinya pertama kali langsung memeluk luhan dan berbisik

"menangis saja hannie.. tak apa tapi janji setelah ini jangan menangis lagi hm?"

Tangis luhan pecah dalam pelukan kris. Kyungsoo dan chanyeol ikut memeluk luhan dan menggumamkan kata kata penyemangat, bahkan kyungsoo ikut terisak dibuatnya. Papa, mama dan xiumin-jie yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menatap sedih dari balik tembok

"ingat ya lu.. jangan cemberut nanti tidak punya teman, kita masih bsa telpon, bertukar pesan, video call kan? Liburan juga kita bisa saling mengunjungi rite?" kata kyungsoo mengusap jejak air mata luhan, luhan hanya mengangguk pelan

"kemana rusa hyperaktif kami hm?" – Kris

"lu.. kapanpun kau merindukanku aku akan selalu ada untukmu" –Chanyeol

"yaa.. memangnya luhan akan rindu padamu? Dia malah bersyukur berpisah dengan dobi sepertimu" sewot kris

" ya! Naga tonggos, luhan pasti akan lebih merindukanku daripada kau" Chanyeol tak mau kalah

"yaaa kalian ini ! sudahlah" –Kyungsoo

"aku akan merindukan kalian semua! Akan sering sering ku telpon kalian hm?" luhan tersenyum kecil

"nah! Ini baru luhan kami" - kris

"ini baru luhan yang kami kenal" -chanyeol

"doa kami selalu menyertaimu hannie, sana kau sudah ditunggu oleh keluargamu, liburan esok kami akan main yaaa" – kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan memeluk mereka bertiga erat, setelah selesai mereka berpelukan luhan masuk ke mobil , luhan melambai sampai jarak mereka semakin jauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"hei jangan cemberut begitu.. buka kau saja yang harus meninggalkan sahabatmu hm?" ujar xiumin menepuk kepala luhan

"iya jangan sedih, kita bisa mengunjungi mereka kalau liburan kan?" –mama

" papa yakin disana kau akan dapat banyak teman yang tak kalah asyik lu" –papa

"um.. baiklah" jawab luhan pelan sambil membenamkan mukanya di boneka rusa barunya, hadiah dari kris

"sampai jumpa lagi chanyeol.. kris.. kyungsoo, doakan aku bisa mendapat teman yang baik" batin luhan dalam hati.

TBC~

haaaiii~ gimana chapter ini? pasti aneh ya? iya? hikseuu maafkan sayaaa, mohon bantuannya yaaa kritik aja nggak apa apa .apa yang harus aku perbaiki jadi ceritanya bisa enak dibaca hiks.. maaf gabisa bales review satu satu tapi aku bacan semua kok.. aku pengen nangis wakti tau ternyata cerita aku ada yang mau review juga hiks... terimakasih semuanya sampai jumpa di chapter depan *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost? Chapter 3 begins

Justnyao~ Present

hati hati terhadap typo~

read well juseyo

Disinilah Luhan.. seminggu telah berlalu setelah kepindahannya dari seoul, sejauh ini.. well tak seburuk yang ada di pikiran luhan. Didepan rumah mereka terdapat halaman yang luas, papa, mama, xiumin-jie dan luhan sepakat menanam sebuah pohon dan beberapa tanaman hias di halaman depan, pohon keluarga sebutannya (kkkk~). For your information ya kk, Luhan dan Xiumin langsung mendapat teman baru pada hari kedua mereka tinggal di desa itu.

Mereka Jongdae oppa si wajah kotak tetapi bersuara emas, kemampuannya benar benar dikagumi luhan apalagi nada tingginya, lalu Tao gadis manis blasteran china- korea (sedikit ooc) ini memiliki ciri khas yaitu lingkaran matanya yang benar benar hitam, saat ditanya tao hanya menjawab dengan percaya dirin 'ini adalah daya tarikku', aah then.. ada Baekhyun gadis manis tetapi cerewet sekali ini juga memiliki suara yang bagus menyaingi jongdae, menurut cerita Tao mereka berdua sudah sering duet benyanyi di acara sekolah mereka dan acara acara desa, yang terakhir ada Yixing-jie yixing jie ini seumuran dengan xiumin-jie, merupakan kakak dari tao dia sangat lembut dan cantik pintar memasak dan.. yah tipe istri idaman sekali, ah ya hampir tertinggal Suho oppa, kekasih yixing-jie, Suho oppa juga seumuran dengan xiumin-jie. Termasuk orang terkaya di desa ini, pemilik 4 kebun dan 1 peternakan di desa ini. tetapi jangan salah mengira, Suho bukanlah orang yang sombong.

Luhan mengintip dari balik jendelanya, ia melihat ada seekor kelinci kecil melompat lompat di depan rumahnya

"huh? Kelinci siapa itu?" batin Luhan. Kelinci itu melompat kesana kemari seperti kebingungan mencari jalan pulang. Luhan si penyuka kalinci pun langsung berbinar , ia menyambar jaketnya dan segera berlari keluar untuk menangkap kelinci itu

"aku harus memeliharanya" batin luhan lagi ia memakai jaketnya sambil berlari

"maa.. Luhan pergi!" teriak Luhan kepada mamanya. Tapi sesampainya di luar..

"loh? Kemana kelincinya?" gumam luhan. Luhan melihat kesekeliling dan memutuskan untuk mencari kelinci itu.

Setelah sekian lama mencari(?) mata rusa itu menangkap seekor makhluk berbulu lembut sedang melompat lompat ditepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang mungil, ia lalu bangun dan mendekati makhluk berbulu itu perlahan

"ssh.. ttoki ya.. aku temanmu jangan takut ya.." ucap luhan pelan sambil terus berjalan mendekat ingin menangkap kelinci itu. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat luhan dengan cepat menerjang si kelinci "HAP!" wajah ceria luhan langsung berubah kesal, luhan gagal menangkapnya, berulang kali mencoba menangkap tetapi berulang kali pula ia gagal. Si kelinci dengan lincahnya menghindari luhan.

"hap! Naaah kena kan kau sekarang , kau tak akan bisa kabur dari ..eh? ini dimana ah yaaaa?! Ttoki yaaaa" kelinci itu berhasil lolos lagi dari dekapan luhan. Karena asik mengejar kelinci luhan tanpa sengaja masuk ke hutan dan kehilangan arah

"yaaa ttokiii" teriak luhan sambil berari mengikuti si kelinci.

"hap!" luhan menangkap dan memeluk kelinci itu dengan erat supaya tidak lolos lagi "haaa sekarang kau tidak bisa lolos lagi hm" kata luhan paa kelinci. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangan luhan terpaku pada sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang.. indah menurut luhan . Luhan melangkah pelan mendekati rumah itu, ada sesuatu (entah apa) yang membuat penasaran dan ingin melihat lebih dekat rumah itu. Karena terpesona luhan melonggarkan pelukannya pada kelinci, sehingga kelinci itu melompat dan kabur

" ah ya ttokiii! Hajima!" jerit luhan sadar jika kelincinya kabur (lagi), luhan berlari mengejar kelinci tersebut yang lari menjauhi rumah indah itu.

"aku pulang.." teriak luhan seraya melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya tangannya masih senantiasa memeluk erat kelincinya itu, erat? Ya supaya tidak kabur lagi setelah kelinci itu melompat sesuka hatinya dan membuat luhan lelah mengejarnya luhan bertekad tidak akan melepaskan kelincinya kecuali melepaskan untuk ditaruh di kandangnya. Didalam rumah sudah ada xiumin, mama dan papa yang menunggunya didalam, dengan bonus tatapan garang xiumin yang seakan menguliti luhan

"darimana saja kau?" tanya xiumin

"ano.. " jawab luhan kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kelincinya, dan mendapat gelengan dari mama dan papa

"cepat mandi , kemudian kita makan malam " kata mama. Luhan mengangguk dan menaruh kelinci itu dalam sebuah kardus dengan alas kain bekas, lalu ia berlari untuk mandi dan makan malam sebelum benar benar kena omelan oleh jie-jie dan mama nya.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasanya, Luhan bersyukur kesalahannya yang tadi tidak diungkit kembali kkk . ritual seperti biasa setelah makan malam maka luhan akan mebantu mama atau jie-jienya membereskan meja . Luhan tidak diber tugas mencuci piring karena luhan adalah anak yang ceroboh, selalu saja ada barang yang jatuh dan pecah, karena mama tak mau lebih banyak piring dan gelas yang pecah maka luhan dibebas tugaskan dari mencuci piring.

Usai acara membereskan meja luhan yang merasa sudah sangat lelah seusai acara 'mari mengejar kelinci' memutuskan untuk langsung tidur dan berkelana ke alam mimpinya...

Keesokan harinya luhan meminta izin untuk pergi dengan alasan 'akan mengembalikan kelinci pada pemiliknya' padahal sejujurnya luhan masi penasaran pada rumah di hutan itu, ia ingin melihat apakah ada yang tinggal atau tidak.

" maaa~ izinkan luhan neee?" rengek luhan

"tidak boleh"

"ayolah maaa pleaseeee luhan janji tak akan pulang terlambat lagi" jawab luhan memasang deer/? eyes nya, saat mama akan menjawab tiba tiba..

"permisi ahjumma~" suara khas gadis mata panda itu memotong pembicaraan mereka

"LUHAN..LUHAN AKAN PERGI DENGAN TAO-ER MA! IZINKAN NEEE?" luhan berujar cepat. Tao yang baru datang pun kebingungan

"eh? Ada apa denganku?" tanya tao

"tao-er kau mau kan menemaniku pergi?" pinta luhan memelas

"aigo.. baiklah aku antar" kata tao

"ah ya ahjumma, ini ada titipan dari mama" tao menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan, yang sepertinya isinya adalah makanan.

"ah bilang pada mamamu terimakasih, Tao, dan tolong jaga luhan ne? Jewer saja kalau nakal" pesan mama luhan

"kyaaa mama gomawoooo" luhan memeluk mamanya dan segera menarik tao keluar

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana lu?" tanya tao penasaran

"ke hutan" jawab luhan dengan senyum lebar

"a..apa? ke hutan? Untuk apa?" tanya tao

"aku ingin melihat lebih dekat rumah yang ada didalam hutan.. apa kau tahu itu rumah siapa tao?" tanyanya. Tao berhenti melangkah

"rumah..di hutan?" ulang tao

"jangan kesana hannie!.. kau bisa silah seumur hidup jika masuk kesana, dan kata orang orang disana ada.. hantunya" lanjut tao cepat

"eh? Hantu?"

" di rumah secantk itu ada hantunya? Heeiii.. kau percaya tao?" tanya luhan. Tao mengangguk cepat.

"aku dilarang mama untuk pergi kesana.. oh ya katanya mau mengembalikkan kelinci? Kajja" tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kelinci ini? Rumahnya ada di hutan.. kalau kau tak mau ikut aku sendiri saja.. tapi tolong jangan adukan pada mamaku jika aku ke hutan.. ne?"

"hi sudah kubilang jangan kesana hannie..turuti aku hm?" pinta tao

"ani.. aku ingin kesana.. aku tidak percaya dengan hantu atau rumah yang membawa kesialan" luhan melangkah cepat meninggalkan tao

"arra..arra.. aku ikut.. jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak tao

Luhan melangkah riang menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan, sedangkan tao kita dapat merasakan betapa takutnya tao sekarang

"hannie.. kita kembali yaaa" rengek tao untuk kesekian kalinya

"ani, kalau tao mau kembali kembali saja duluan"

"ayolah.. aku takut terjadi apa apa denganmu.. ayo kembali ya?" bujuk tao lagi

"aku akan tetap kesana tao-er.. hanya temani aku sampai depan. Biar aku yang masuk. Aku janji tak akan ada apa apa hm?" ucap luhan meyakinkan tao. Akhirnya tao luluh dan mengangguk

"baiklah, hati hati hm? panggil aku jika ada apa apa.." kata tao, luhan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tao

"tao-er kau baik sekali" tao hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai di depan rumah itu. Luhan langsung berlari mendekat ke depan rumah itu dan mencoba mengintip lewat jendela.

"gelap dan sepi" batin luhan. Luhan mencoba membuka pintu depan tetapi dikunci akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari kandang kelinci yang kemarin sekilas dilihatnya. Setelah menemukannya ia menaruh kelinci itu di kandangnya

"nah kau sudah pulang kan? Um.. siapa yang merawatmu disini?" tanya luhan pada kelinci itu. Kelinci itu malah melompat pergi menuju teman temannya. Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku bodoh bertanya pada kelinci" batinnya. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati pintu belakang. Iapun menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya dan..

"eh? Terbuka" senyum mengembang di wajahnya . luhan sangat penasaran dengan isi rumah tersebut. Ia berjalan berkeliling rumah itu. Rumah ini terawat, bersih, mana mungkin tidak ada yang menghuni? Dan mana mungkin hantu bisa membersihkan rumah? Pikir luhan geli. Tatapan luhan berhenti pada satu pintu kamar. Pada pintu itu terdapat coretan khas anak kecil, luhan berusaha membacanya, tulisannya sudah mulai pudar.

"Oh..Se.."

BRAKK

Luhan terkejut setengah mati , tiba tiba meja yang ada di sudut ruangan jatuh berdebum, seperti ada yang sengaja menjatuhkannya. Bulu kuduk luhan meremang. Apa benar ada hantu?"

"si..apa? disana?" tanya luhan lirih

Tidak ada jawaban.. mata nya menangkap sekelebat bayangan melintas, dan suara langkah kaki yang samar terdengar

"hei? Apa ada orang?" luhan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengikuti suara itu. Sampai luhan menemukan jalan buntu.. hanya ada cermin gelap yang besar di empat itu

"haloo? Tuan? Siapapun?" luhan masih memanggil manggil

"pergi dari sini" luhan mematung mendengar suara berat itu

"hei? Kau manusia kan? Kau dimana? Ayo tunjukkan dirimu.. kita bisa berteman"

"pergi dari rumah ini" jawab suara berat itu lagi

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya ada luhan disini..

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menunjukkan dirimu"

"ku bilang.. pergi dari sini" suara itu meninggi diiringi dengan pecahnya lampu lampu yang ada di ruangan itu, tao yang mendengar suara pecahan itu segera berlari masuk dari pintu belakang menekan rasa takutnya untuk menyusul luhan.

"hei! Aku hanya mau berteman! Kau manusia kan?"

BRAKK

Buku itu tepat melewati samping kepala luhan, sedikit saja luhan bergeser sudah ddipastikan wajahnya menghantam buku itu. Luhan benar benar shock sekarang lututnya lemas ia terduduk.

"apa aku salah jika ingin berteman denganmu?" lirih luhan

Tao langsung menghampiri luhan yang terduduk di lantai

"hannie.. gwenchana?" tanya tao khawatir

"dia tak mau berteman denganku tao-er.." lirih luhan. Tao menatap sekelilingnya ngeri, pecahan kaca dimana mana, dan buku yang berserakan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Siapa dia? Tak ada orang lain disini hannie" tanya tao bingung.

"aku yakin dia bukan hantu tao-er" jawab luhan lagi ia menatap kaca hitam didepannya.. "bayangan itu.. ada disana.." pikir luhan

"ayo pulang hannie.." tao membantu luhan untuk bangun dan berjalan keluar

Luhan berteriak , tatapannya masih pada kaca besar itu

"aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan kembali lagi kesini besok" teriak luhan mantap

"ayo pulang tao-er" luhan menggandeng tangan tao dan keluar dari rumah itu

Sementara itu..

Sosok lelaki itu menatap kepergian Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Luhan adalah manusia pertama yang berani masuk kerumahnya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu...

TBC

16052015

a/n

haiiii~ sebelumnya saya minta maaaaaf sebesar besarnya karena sudah lama menelantarkan cerita yang gaje ini..um.. terimakasih untu .7 yang ngingetin buat lanjut cerita ini, aku ngga nyangka masih ada yang nungguin hiks~ thanks banget, maaf kemarin aku mendapatkan buanyaaaak sekali tugas dan laporan yang harus dikerjakan dan dateline nya mepet/? semua beda sehari, dua hari begitu terus, daaann.. aku mengalami sedikit writers block walaupun masih ada kerangka ceritanya, ispirasi buat ngembanginnya yang macet/? hehe. aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. kalau ada yang punya saran/ ide cerita yang mungkin bisa ditambahkan ayooo beritahu ^^ nyan sangat berharap, juga kalau ada kritik misalnya tulisannya harus gini gini~ sampaikan saja tapi tolong dengan ahasa yang sopan :3 terimakasih sebelumnya~ semoga masih ada yang mau baca hehe maaf kalau masih pendek juga :3

review juseyo~ :3

justnyao~


	4. Chapter 4

a/n Haaaiiiiiii~ i'm back wkwk tentunya dengan cerita yang err~ makin gajelas initerimakasih untuk semua yang udah kasih saran dan masukan kk terimakasih yang mau baca terimakasih yang mau review/fav/foll i love you soooo muaach/? kk review kalian adalah semangatku buat lanjutin . maaf kalau semisal chapter ini jadi ngga jelas banget. maaf buat kalian kecewa.. pokoknya dicoba dulu lah yaaa kalo aneh-bikin males ngga usah dilanjutin bacanya daripada mual dan menimbukan sakit yang berkelanjutan.. oya mau kasih tau ini aku terinspirasi ari macem2 film hehe jadi kalo ada yang mirip ya aku emang ambil dari situ.. tapi aku ngga ambbil mentah mentah kok cuma aku ambil intinya dan aku kembangin lagi :'), oya buat manjangin lagi.. ini aku udah berusaha sepanjang yang aku bisa :') kalo udah mentok daripada makin gajelas mending aku buat TBC huhuhu maaf mengecewakan kalian

enjoylah yaaaa

hati hati typo bertebaran

happy reading

Chapter 4 begins

Pukul 4 pagi, matahari masih mengitip malu-malu, berbeda dengan mata Luhan mata rusa itu sudah terbuka lebar.. satu kata..

Luhan gelisah...

Berjalan mondar mandir tanpa suara di kamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa dekat dengan orang itu. Ya.. orang itu luhan yakin dia manusia. Seratus persen yakin sangat sangat yakin. Ditengah kegiatan berpikirnya suara langkah kaki terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya

Gawat..

Luhan segera melompat ke kasurnya, membenahi posisi selimutnya dan berating seolah olah dia belum bangun.

Cklek..

"Luhannie.. bangun sayang"

"ung.."

"bangun hannie.."

Luhan mengusap matanya yang tak gatal "ya mama? Ada apa?" tanya luhan lirih

Oh harusnya luhan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai aktris terbaik karena aktingnya ini

"papa harus pergi keluar kota dan mama akan menemani.. xiu jie akan ada acara mungkin sampai malam kau tak apa ditinggal sendirian?" tanya mama

Mata luhan membelalak

"kenapa mama harus ikut? Papa manja sekali harus ditemani" jawab luhan (pura-pura) merajuk, mama tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya

"kau ini yang manja.. hanya 3 hari lu.. nanti mama bawakan oleh oleh"

"bawakan luhan boneka rusa yang beeeesaaar" kata luhan mantap

"baiklah nanti mama bawakan. Mama dan papa berangkat ya. Jaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah, dan jangan main ke hutan sendirian" ucap mama luhan memperingatkan. Luhan langsung membuat postur hormat

"siap boss" luhan tersenyum senang

Senang? Tentu saja selain akan mendapat boneka kesukaannya dia akan bebas untuk bermain di hutan rencananya untuk membuktikan orang itu bukanlah hantu akan berjalan mulus kkk~

-GHOST?-

Sepeninggal mama dan papanya keluar kota Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, untuk apa lagi selain untuk mandi. Ia akan bermain lagi ke hutan untuk menemui orang misterius itu. Selesai mandi (kilat , karena dingin) luhan bersiap dan menyambar jaket miliknya

"jieee~ aku pergi dulu yaa, aku ingin jogging" pamit Luhan pada xiumin yang sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi

"jangan terlalu lelah! Jangan lupa makan! Aku ada acara hingga malam" teriak xiumin dari dalam kamarnya

"siap boss" jawab luhan kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah.

-Luhan Side-

Aku berjalan cepat menuju rumah cantik ditengah hutan itu. Hari masih pagi sehingga udara masih dingin, membuat pernafasanku sedikit sesak, tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku berjalan dengan senyum lebar yang setia menghiasi di wajahku. entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi hal baik setelah ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, saat aku melihat apa yang ada di depan rumah itu. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan ke balik pohon, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul..

Napas ku tercekat melihatnya..

Rasanya.. tidak ingin berkedip melihatnya..

aku melihat seseorang melangkah keluar dari dalam rumah...

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, dengan tinggi kira kira seperti tinggi chanyeol, ah mungkin sedikit lebih pendek dari si tiang itu, memiliki rambut panjang sebahu, terlihat sedikit tidak terurus. Pemuda itu berjalan kesamping rumah sambil membawa sekeranjang sayur.

Tunggu..tunggu.. tadi apa?

Melangkah? Berarti dia menapak tanah.. itu artinya dia bukan hantu?!

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan kelepasan berteriak saat melihat ada ulat besar yang merambat di tangannya.

-GHOST?-

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan itu membuat si pemuda berambut panjang itu menoleh kaget dan berhenti dengan kegiatannya memberi makan kelincinya. Ia terkejut hari masih sangat pagi tetapi sudah ada orang yang datang kemari. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Ia tidak bisa bertemu orang lain.. tidak akan bisa.

"he..hei tunggu!" Luhan berteriak, mencegah pemuda itu pergi

Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya

Luhan berlari dan menghalangi jalan pemuda itu

Pemuda itu menunduk

"pergi dari sini." Ucapnya singkat

"tidak mau.. siapa namamu? Kau manusia kan?" tanya luhan sambil menatap pemuda itu

"sudah kubilang pergi dari sini" pemuda itu menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan terpaku melihat tatapan pemuda itu.. tatapan, terkejut, ketakutan, kesedihan, kerinduan dan kesepian..

"kenapa?" batin luhan

"aku.." perkataan luhan terhenti. Ia melihat sekeliling...

Dimana pemuda tadi?

Luhan mengusap matanya,

"apa mataku bermasalah?, tadi dia ada disini?!" batinnya bingung.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan karena kurang tidur semalam dan terkejut pula.. setidaknya dia sudah cukup senang bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu

"tampan" batinnya

-ghost?-

Keesokan harinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke rumah itu apapun yang terjadi hari ini ia harus bisa bertemu lagi dan memaksanya menjadi teman. Setelah perjuangan luhan utuk meyakinkan xiumin bahwa ia baik baik saja setelah semalam sempat demam ringan.

Tetapi..

Dikunci...

"Masih ada jalan belakang" pikir luhan

Luhan berlari ke pintu belakang dan mencoba membukanya, "berhasil!" desis Luhan senang ia melangkah masuk

"Tuan~ galak" teriak luhan

Sepi.. seperti tidak ada yang menghuni

Luhan berjalan jalan tanpa suara , kearah pintu yang tempo hari ia lihat. Luhan mencoba membaca tulisan itu lagi

"Oh..Se..Hun da..n.. "

"Haowen? Apa dia orang China? Siapa pemuda itu? Haowen? Sehun? " luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya

Ia membuka pintu itu pelan, ia melihat sekeliling kamar itu, kamar khas anak laki laki, dengan dua ranjang ranjang sebelah kanan seprainya bermotif mobil mobilan.. mungkin ini milik orang yang bernama ziyu, dan yang sebelah kiri seprainya berwarna putih polos . luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan tersbut dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah figura yang menampilkan 2 orang.. tetapi fotonya sudah rusak jadi ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"tuan galak! Kau dimanaaa? Siapa namamu?" teriak luhan sambil mencari cari keberadaan pemuda itu

Luhan sampai di tempat insiden tempo hari dimana luhan dibuat lemas ketakutan karena nyaris terkena lemparan buku tebal. Ia mengamati kaca besar didepannya, "kalau tidak salah kemarin dia berada dibalik kaca ini" pikirnya

Luhan meraba raba kaca tersebut siapa tahu ada jalan masuk rahasia..dan..

TERBUKA!

Ada pintu disini..

Luhan melangkah masuk dengan hati hati, ruangan ini remang remang, dan sedikit pengap

"ukh.." luhan menoleh ia mendengar suara leguhan, luhan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat pemuda yang kemarin (penghuni rumah ini) tidur di lantai, tidurnya gelisah. Luhan mendekat memperhatikan dan menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh pemuda itu

"panas, mana mungkin hantu sakit?" pikir luhan

"aigoo.. sudah pasti dia manusia" kata luhan senang

"chogiyo.. hei bangunlah"

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu, ia masih menggeliat gelisah dengan mata tertutup. Luhan menyentuh kening pemuda itu

"ternyata benar benar demam.., banyak sekali keringatnya"

luhan melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai ituk mengompres pemuda ini. Ia melihat sebuah lemari kecil , luhan berharap ada handuk atau kain bersih didalam sana.

Krieet

"ah syukurlah.. ada" ucap luhan senang. Luhan mengambil handuk kecil dan kemudian berlari keluar untuk membasahi handuk itu. Setelah itu ia kembali dan menaruh handuk itu di kening si pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu sudah tidak gelisah lagi..

Pemuda itu memeluk sesuatu, dan Luhan mengambilnya

"uh? foto?" luhan menatap foto itu,

Didalam foto itu terdapat gambar seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum lebar, matanya hampir hilang karena senyumnya yang lebar. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia sekali. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap, wajahnya manis , rambutnya hitam pendek sebahu. Gadis itu sepertinya tomboy. Disana ia memamerkan sebuah trophy. Senyumnya tak kalah lebar dengan senyum pemuda itu

Srakk

Luhan terkejut karena foto ditangannya direbut oleh..

"oh kau sudah bangun? Ah ya? Apa itu kekasihmu? Dia manis sekali.. siapa namanya? Oh ya juga siapa namamu? apakah haowen? atau Sehun" tanya luhan antusias, pemuda itu hanya menatap tajam luhan

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat

"heiiii aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"aku tidak perlu teman"

"pokoknya aku ingin berteman, perkenalan namaku Xi Luhan" luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu ia melenggang begitu saja

"Haowen-sshi! Ayo berteman"

"haowenie~"

"haowen-ah"

"hao.."

"jangan sebut nama adikku sembarangan!" bentak sehun geram mendengar nama adiknya disebut sebut

"ah! Namamu Sehun ne? Kau orang mana? Haowen itu adikmu? Apa kalian orang China? Aku juga orang China! Yixing-jie, xiumin-jie, dan Tao-er juga orang China" luhan antusias menceritakan dan mengikuti kemanapun sehun melangkah

"diam, dan pergi dari sini manusia" luhan berkedip imut

"kau juga manusia kan" ucapnya polos

"bukan"

"mana mungkin hantu sakit." Luhan masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah sehun

"keluar dari sini"

"tidak akan! Sebelum kau meu menjadi temanku" luhan duduk dengan santai di sofa

Sehun mendekat , tatapannya penuh amarah. Tangannya terulur untuk mencekik luhan. Luhan terkesiap tubuhnya membeku apakah sehun akan benar benar membunuhnya?

"jangan dekat dekat denganku.." ucap sehun dingin

"kenapa?" tanya luhan penasaran

"lupakan saja yang pasti pergilah dan jangan kemari lagi"

"aku tidak akan pulang kalau begitu"

"kau gila"

"biar saja.. memangnya salah jika aku ingin menjadi temanmu?" tanya luhan lirih

Hening..

Pemuda disampingnya tadi sudah menghilang lagi

Tao Bekhyun Chanyeol

02062015


End file.
